jaipur_pink_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasundhara Raje
Vasundhara Raje Scindia, commonly referred to as the Vasundhara Raje is an Indian politician who has been Chief Minister of Rajasthan since 2013; previously she served in the same post from 2003 to 2008. She is the first female Chief Minister of Rajasthan. Early Life Vasundhara Raje was born on 8 March 1953 in Mumbai. She is daughter of Vijayaraje Scindia and Jivajirao Scindia, Maharaja of Gwalior, members of the prominent Scindia royal Maratha family.She completed her school education from Presentation Convent, Kodaikanal, Tamil Nadu, and later graduated with Economics and Political Science degrees (Hons.) from Sophia College, affiliated to Mumbai University, Mumbai. Personal Life Vasundhara Raje married Hemant Singh, of the ex-royal Dholpur family, on 17 November 1972, but the couple separated a year later. However she has been claiming her relationship with Dholpur Jat royalty during her election campaigns. Her son Dushyant Singh was elected to the Lok Sabha from her former constituency, Jhalawar. She later became a member of the Bharatiya Janata Party. Her siblings are Yashodhara Raje Scindia, Industries Minister of Madhya Pradesh and late Madhavrao Scindia. Posts Held Membership of Legislative Assembly *1985-90 Member, 8th Rajasthan Legislative Assembly from Dholpur *2003-08 Member, 12th Rajasthan Legislative Assembly from Jhalrapatan *2008-13, 13th Rajasthan Legislative Assembly from Jhalrapatan *2013 onwards Member 14th Rajasthan Legislative Assembly from Jhalrapatan Membership of Parliament *1989-91 : Member, 9th Lok Sabha *1991-96 : Member, 10th Lok Sabha *1996-98 : Member, 11th Lok Sabha *1998-99 : Member, 12th Lok Sabha *1999-03 : Member, 13th Lok Sabha Positions held * 1985-87 : Vice-President, Yuva Morcha BJP, Rajasthan * 1984 : Member, National Executive, Bharatiya Janata Party (BJP) * 1987 : Vice-President, BJP, Rajasthan * 1990-91 : Member, Library Committee, Member, Consultative Committee, Ministries of Commerce and Tourism * 1991-96 : Member, Consultative Committees, Ministries of Power, Science and Technology, Environment and Tourism1996-97 Member, Committee on Science and Technology, Environment and Forests, Member, Consultative Committees, Ministries of Power, Science and Technology and Tourism * 1997-1998 : Joint Secretary, BJP Parliamentary Party * 1998-99 : Union Minister of State, External Affairs * 13 October 1999 - 31 Aug.. 2001: Union Minister of State (Independent Charge), Small Scale Industries and Agro & Rural Industries; Department of Personnel and Training; Department of Pensions and Pensioners’ Welfare in the Ministry of Personnel, Public Grievances and Pensions; Department of Atomic Energy and Department of Space * 1 September 2001 – 1 November 2001: Union Minister of State, Small Scale Industries; Personnel, Training, Pensions, Administrative Reforms & Public Grievances; Department of Atomic Energy; and Department of Space (Independent Charge) 2 November 2001- * 29 January 2003 - 8 December 2003: Union Minister of State, Small Scale Industries; Personnel, Training, Pensions, Administrative Reforms & Public Grievances; Planning; Department of Atomic Energy; and Department of Space (Independent Charge) 14 November 2002 - * 14 December 2003 - Present: President, BJP, Rajasthan * 8 December 2003 – 8 December 2008: Chief Minister, Rajasthan * 2 January 2009 - 8 December 2013: Leader of Opposition, Rajasthan Legislative Assembly * 8 December 2013 - Present: Chief Minister, Rajasthan Category:Famous people Category:Article Stubs